


What's Done In Secret

by EgoDominusTuus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pre movie, Shower Sex, Throki - Freeform, Voyeurism, mindless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus
Summary: Loki frequently has to take care of a problem he has after training with Thor. It's just his luck that his brother finally catches him in the act.--In which the author wanted some mindless smut. Cannon? Nah. Really in character? No. Two-part Smut Train? Choo choo, baby. All aboard.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	What's Done In Secret

Training made my body ache -- the knowledge that I would never be good enough to best Thor made something much deeper in my chest burn. It wasn't heat though -- it was icy, solidifying, and vicious enough to take me over, overwhelming enough to steal my breath away. It wasn't jealousy, exactly. It wasn't admiration for my brawny brother, by far.

It was something deeper -- some _need and want and desire_ that I couldn't quite grasp. I was barely eighteen, but I knew that I had to do something to make my mark, to impress my father. The sorcery that our mother taught me did no good against my golden brother; he could see through my illusions, knew when I was trying to use them to my advantage.

'I _can always see **you** , brother.' _The words had been a taunt, perhaps a jab at the fact that my powers were not strong enough to fool him. It was... infuriating.

And yet I wanted to reach where he was -- I wanted to touch that golden light and have some of it for myself. I wanted to -- I would -- best Thor.

But my body was sore from training, and the hot steam of the showers was enough to alleviate some of the tenderness of my muscles; I would come up with a new plan to prove myself, but I would take care of my body in the process.

It wasn't just pain that lanced through me -- the rage of battle always made my body ache with other needs. After a few moments of making sure that there was no one in the baths, my fingers trailed down along the length of my body. I leaned against the wall, the cool rock penetrating my steam-warmed skin, and let out a soft sigh as fingers trailed over the length of my prick, half-hard already.

"But always the better one, aren't you?" My words drifted from my lips slowly before I could stop them, and when I opened my eyes, Thor stood in front of me. He had a gleaming edge, his armor still on his body. The water didn't slick through his hair, because I wasn't thinking that far ahead with my illusion. He just stood there, golden and shining, and I felt something lower in my pelvis twinge.

Clench.

No. It wasn't jealousy. And it wasn't admiration.

My eyes flicked to the doorway again; the big lout was out with Sif and the others, drinking after a day of hard training. It wasn't as though he would show up in the shared showers now, he probably wouldn't show up for a day or two, and when he did he would be drenched in sweat and alcohol and blood from some battle that he shouldn't have gotten into to begin with.

Father would yell, but I would wonder at the sense of pride beneath that shout, because my siblings were creatures of war and Odin knew the potential of that strength.

"I hate you," I said the words softly to the image in front of me, but the smile only deepened, and my mind let the water that was pouring through the illusion slick down his body, soak light golden hair to a dark, nearly rosy tone. 

"No, you don't." The illusion spoke, and stepped forward. My fingers never left my lower body; the slow stroke of the digits made my breath catch in my chest. The proximity of the illusion made my heart race.

"I do," I murmured the words with gentle insistence, even as the armor that he wore melted away to show the bare expanse of muscled chest that I'd studied a thousand times throughout our lives and committed to memory. 

Everything about my brother was golden, ornate. Perfect. He was the direct opposite of my willowy frame -- the sun to my moon. And sometimes, I couldn't help the desire to feel an eclipse.

The illusion stepped as close as it could without shifting and merging with my body, ruining the image that I was building in my head. 

"I do," I spoke the words again, but my fingers stroked harder, my breath caught in my chest for a moment at the way the water slipped across his features, caught at his full pout, still lilted into a grin that was so full of confidence and near narcissism. Even my illusion knew that he was brilliance. 

I couldn't see him in my head any other way.

"You want me."

"I want to be better than you." I hissed the words out sharp, and yet my fingers still betrayed my speech. The closer he was, the harder I pumped, until I could hardly hitch my breath around the sensation of it. Those fingers rose -- calloused from training, broad and scarred, and ghosted along my pale chest; almost touching. Almost real.

Almost.

"You want to be under me." The words were a hot whisper, and it brought a hiss from my chest. I leaned harder against the stone behind me, but I couldn't close my eyes -- I could do nothing but stare with wide, blue hues as the illusion leaned even closer, lips ghosting over mine. I only ached slightly for the fact that it wasn't scented with mead and sugar. 

"Thor..." My eyes finally slipped shut, my hand working harder now, the other coming to slip up along my face, tangle in my hair, pretend it was his strength holding me there.

I wanted...

I wanted...

"Loki?" The voice called in tandem with the voice in front of me -- but the tone was the same. My eyes shot behind me. The illusion in front of me immediately dissolved in the wake of the man who stood, true to life, in the doorway of the shower.

And I didn't know how long he'd been standing there. 

"Thor, I--" There was a brief moment where I thought about trying to scramble out of the room, simply fleeing in light of the fact that he'd caught me in the middle of...

_What had I been thinking?_

But no, it would do no good. He was in the doorway that led to my room, as though he'd gone through that door to try to find me... and he was looking at me with an expression that was only half-drunk. Maybe I could convince him that he hadn't actually witnessed what he thought. My hands fell to my side and I tried to act casual, even though my cock was hard and throbbing and there was a streaking flush of near-found pleasure across my face and chest.

"Don't you know how to knock, Brother?" I aimed for cocky, but there was a groan in my voice that I couldn't hide.

He took a few steps forward, until the steam of the shower glinted against the metal strapped on his chest. His fingers moved with a liquid grace, pulled the cloak from his back. He made quick work of his shirt, so that he stood in nothing but his boots and pants. I managed, just barely, to hold back a loud gulp.

"We share the shower, Loki." His voice was calm, but his eyes didn't leave my body. I felt vulnerable there in front of him for perhaps the first time. There was usually an air between us; even though he frequently managed to outshine me in training and in battle... he had never moved to make me feel lesser. 

There was... something... now, burning in his eyes as he kept them focused on me. I wanted to call back the illusion, to block my view of him with the burning eyes that I'd been imagining when I was touching myself, because the intensity in his gaze was something that I couldn't fake, something that I would have never imagined.

It was only slightly glassy around the edges with intoxication.

"I can leave you to it then, Thor." I said his name as sharply as I could, moved forward to step out from beneath the stream of water; he stepped against me without removing the remainder of his clothing, and his warm hand on my chest pushed me back in a sudden burst of power that sent me nearly slipping to the floor, slamming against the cool wall.

"No. Do you think I didn't notice what you were doing, brother?" His voice was low, slightly slurred, but his eyes were all for me. My arms crossed over my chest, as though it could hide the rest of me. I couldn't even conceal the fact that my cock was still hard from the way that he was speaking to me now, from the authority and demand that was rocking through his voice and had jolted into my body from his hand. I didn't _want_ to be controlled by him, and yet... 

My body was hard. I couldn't summon the wit to at least illusion clothing onto my self.

"You saw nothing," I spoke the words with as much levity as I could manage. "You are drunk, Thor Odinson." I tried to push from the wall again, to brush him off. 

This time, his fingers tangled in my hair and he jerked me close -- close enough that I stumbled, my hands falling to the hardness of his chest. "I can always see you, brother." He voiced that same taunt, but his tone was so... scorching.

In all of my illusions and fantasies, I'd never been able to touch him. In all of my wanton desires, I'd never laid hands on his bare chest. He'd never really been here.

He was real now.

Solid.

And hard.

I could see the length of his prick, hard through his pants, and I wasn't sure if it had been there when he'd come in or if it was in reaction to...

His mouth was suddenly against mine; his lips tasted strong of mead and underneath it a current of electric jolting that made my body feel weak, made my breath catch in my chest. The flavor of him was something that I'd imagined, but never thought to experience.

His hand twisted down between us, fingers seizing my prick and squeezing tight.

"Do you say nothing still, Loki?" His voice was hot against my mouth, and I couldn't stop the low groan that ripped from my chest. He backed us up again, the hand in my hair steering me until I slammed against the wall. His fist didn't release my cock though, and he pumped once, hard and firm with enough strength that I didn't try to stop my moan this time. My head fell forward against his shoulder, and I wasn't sure if it was in shame or desire. 

I wasn't sure of anything. 

My mind was racing, trying to turn this into a moment of logic where I could understand how this was happening. I'd had these times in the shower since I was younger, since my body started to take notice of the things and people around me... but I'd never thought a physical act would occur. Thor was...

He was golden, a star. He was brighter than me... 

But his body pressed so close, and I could feel the water soaking into the cloth of his pants, could feel how hard he was beneath the slicked fabric.

"If you needed help, Loki, you could have just asked." His voice was patronizing, hot. Scorching through me, and I tried to look up at him with a sneer.

"And what of you, Brother?" But the words came out in an aching moan, because his hand did not stop its motion. He yanked my hair tigther, pulled my face up to look at him. "Do you need... help? I only just managed to bite the words out, and I knew that they didn't hold the usual ire and tease that I naturally possessed. 

They were something else, something hot and aching and full of all of the need that I'd been giving to an illusion. It tore away at my usual airs and left me vulnerable in the face of the man who held me so tightly.

Thor didn't answer -- instead, he lifted my body up and forward, pressed me against the wall with his mouth on mine and forced my legs around his waist; for just a moment his hands left my hair. I didn't realize what he was doing until there was a wet, slapping sound as his soaked pants fell to the floor; he'd kicked his boots off without my notice. He was suddenly bare in front of me, and I could do nothing but look down the long length of his body to see that he was just as hard as I was... and that all of the illusions that I had created had never come close to the real thing. 

"Do you like what you see, Loki?" He held me easily with one hand, stepping back with the other so I could observe what he'd done. Thor's voice was hot, and full of all of that attention-seeking confidence that seemed to radiate around him like a shield. My eyes flickered up and I tried to feign disinterest. 

His laughter told me that my attempts were in vain. "We should go, I--"

He pressed back against me, then, his hips pinning me to the wall. His fingers slipped in my hair to pull me forward again, so that he could press his lips to mine as he spoke. "How long have you been in these showers alone, Brother, when you could have found your answer in my room?" 

My entire body clenched tight at the words; I'd been doing this for far too long... but to say I could find my answer... did he mean..? I couldn't think around the feel of him so close, his cock sliding against my ass where he pinned our slicked bodies together.

His hand slid between our bodies and he seized the hardness of my length again, pumping fast and practiced, bringing another cry from my throat almost instantly. I shuddered at the feel of him -- I'd already gotten myself so close before he'd entered, and to feel his rough palm working over me was nearly enough to undo me.

"Thor," I gasped his name out, but he seemed unwilling to listen, and unwilling to stop. His hand worked for a few more rough, wicked pumps... and I felt my tip explode in pleasure and spattered up against both of our chests -- my body shuddered, fell forward against him as I cried out and bit into his shoulder to keep the sound from echoing.

He jerked my hair tight in turn, pulled my head up, pressed his lips to mine hot and wild again until his tongue was painting against the roof of my mouth and I couldn't think around the taste of him, the feel of pleasure that was ripping through me and making my vision go white.

He held me up when we were done, and I could do nothing but gasp in his arms while the hot water still poured over his. After a few moments of panting, he swept me up into a bridal hold, pulled me against his strong chest.

My eyes widened, because he left through the right door -- to his room.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you think you are the only one with needs, Loki? No. Did you not offer to help me in turn?" He grinned, all white teeth and drunken lust. 

I quivered in his arms... but I didn't try to get away. 


End file.
